Mobile communication devices, e.g. cellular phones, are becoming more data centric and less voice centric and the modern mobile lifestyle is changing rapidly. Indeed, in many countries, the mobile phone is the “primary screen” in the household instead of a laptop or desktop computer.
Ring tones are a very popular way for mobile users to personalize their mobile phone experience. Ring tones are typically downloaded onto a mobile phone device and then used to alert the user of an incoming call. Mobile phone devices and operators also provide a number of default ring tones with the mobile phone when it is delivered to the user.
There are a number of ways a mobile user can download a ring tone to obtain access to tones other than those already stored in the device, such as:
1. Browsing an available catalog of ring tones from the mobile phone device and purchase rights to the ring tone;
2. Browsing an available catalog on the Internet and buy the ring tone;
3. Send a message, usually short messaging service (SMS) message, from the phone with pre-defined content;
4. Create a custom ring tone, e.g. on a PC, and download it, e.g. using a cable, to the mobile phone device; and
The ring tones marketing techniques described above involve transmitting the ring tone to the mobile device as a link in a message, again typically in a SMS message. The user downloads and installs the ring tone executable. The user can then assign the ring tone in a variety of ways, such as:
1. Assign default ring tone for all incoming calls;
2. Assign ring tone to a specific category of calls, i.e. business, personal, VIP etc. In this case, if the calling party is assigned to a specific category, the ring tone associated with that category will be activated on the mobile phone device.
3. Assign ring tone to specific person in the address book. In this case, the specific ring tone is activated whenever a call is received from the specific person.
Ring tones are used by mobile device user to notify/alert him/her of an incoming call from a particular party, an incoming message from a particular party, a voice mail message has been left and is waiting for retrieval, a video mail message has been received (and from a particular party), etc.
Currently, the purchasing and assignment of a ring tone requires execution of two manual and distinct steps. If a mobile device user wishes to purchase rights to a ring tone for another mobile device user (i.e., gift), there is no easy mechanism by which the gifting mobile device user can ensure that the other mobile device user will actually hear/use the ring tone.